


Sour and Sweet

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Candy, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Nicknames, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles has a present for Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Sour and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Eternal Sterek Discord August Sterek Drabble Challenge! It had to be a traditional drabble at 100 words with the theme "Don't be such a sour wolf." Such a classic! =3 I wanted to write something silly and cute! I was sick with a stomach bug all weekend, so it's pretty late, but it's done and I'm happy with it! =3

“Here, I have something for you!” Stiles said, tossing a small bag to Derek.

Derek caught it and read the words on the packaging. “Are you implying something?” he asked suspiciously.

“Only that sour candy is the perfect gift for my Sourwolf!” Stiles shrugged innocently, winking at the werewolf.

Derek narrowed his eyes. “I’ll show you sour,” he muttered, his eyes flashing red. He rested his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and devoured his boyfriend’s mouth.

By the time they separated, Stiles’ eyes were wide and he looked completely disheveled. “The sweetest of _all_ the wolves,” he proclaimed in a daze.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some Sour Patch Kids this week, so I was imagining that as the candy that Stiles gave Derek, but you can picture your favorite sour candy instead! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


End file.
